


Finding Our(Selves) Way Through The Viewfinder

by TheGayDhova (TheChosenDhova)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Cannon level of sexual non-con, Creepy Yuri Arbatov, Gay Akihito, He really doesn't care as long as he gets laid, Japanese Mafia, M/M, Noob at Japanese terms, Not that surprising actually, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Asami, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Possible marriage fic, Russian Mafia, Sassy Akihito, Slow Burn-ish, Story twists, Surprise Relatives, Trans Akihito, Trans Male Character, Yakuza, black market, family ties, idk - Freeform, new origin story for Akihito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenDhova/pseuds/TheGayDhova
Summary: Akihito has many secrets he harbors. Some are more important and bigger than others.Honestly, he just wants to be left alone to root out the scum of Japan in peace. But meeting Asami has exactly the opposite effect of that, causing the fire within him to burn and yearn for something more.**My excuse so I can write Trans!Aki because there's not nearly (Or any) enough out there for this fandom. Has a lot of similar events to the manga, but with a twist during Fei Longs' arc.





	1. Jostled Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So! I hope you read the tags my dear readers. Because yes, Akihito is a trans male in this fic, and thus really just a guy tryna get through life. NO bigotry or name calling will be tolerated. This is a safe space for the lovely readers who want to be able to relate or either just enjoy a small change in this story.
> 
> I understand if that is not your cup of tea, so please feel free to leave at any time.
> 
> Sexual acts won't be happening till next chapter, so you're safe here! I will warn again in the next chapter if you may be triggered. Always care for yourself first, and back out if it's too much my lovelies. It won't be much worse than what's in the manga though so don't fret too much!
> 
> Also, I am a complete scrub when it comes to Japanese terms and the ranking within the Yakuza, so please bare with me and feel free to let me know if anything is glaringly wrong! I'm happy to take notes and listen :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

The click of the shudder leaves a feeling of delight within Akihito’s very heart, like a sort of floating feeling where nothing can bring him down. The lens zooming in to catch the sight before him with perfect clarity in secrecy is all he needs to get his pulse racing.

The shady figures on the other side have no idea what they’re in for now that he’s got evidence of the passing of fire arms and money.

The named target, Yuuto Asahi, aged 43, was suspected of dealing in the trafficking of illegal weapons, but it was unknown as to _who_ exactly he was selling them to.

Until tonight.

Akihito smirks, a smug and devious thing as he gazes through his cameras viewfinder. A few more shots, one close up to get the side profile of Yuuto himself, and then over to the stranger—who’d appeared not three minutes ago in a fancy dark car that looked part limo. The man was facing away, and shrouded in more shadow that Yuuto himself. It made Akihito feel on edge, but as long he got the pictures and proof of the deal happening, it would be enough. For his editor, and for the police.

The stranger himself seemed on a different level then the target. Tall, broad shoulders, hair slicked back from what Akihito could tell. Cigarette smoke billowed out from over his shoulder, having been lit by a brown-haired man with glasses, one guard of many that were surrounding the empty warehouse floor when the cars had pulled up. It intrigued Akihito to know who this man was, igniting his own flame of curiosity within.

Call him an adrenaline junkie; but he liked to know who the big fish were of the black market, so he could properly take them down.

A total of sixty pictures and three hours later, not a lot compared to some stakeouts, Akihito was content with the captures. Yuuto Asahi was going down.

Good timing, as the meeting seemed to be coming to an end. The guards the stranger had brought with him were taking wooden crates from Yuutos’ own men in a quick and orderly fashion. The exchange itself had just been nods and the passing of an envelope to a suited guard. Akihito preferred that to when gun fights broke out over a bad deal. That had left some bloody memories he’d rather not think about.

Back to the present though.

He shot a few more pictures of the vans being loaded, just for safe measure, before lowering his camera to roll the extended lens in. He pulled his satchel holder over and packed it away carefully, curling up from his hiding spot up in the dark rafters. It was easy to traverse them, the beams wide and sturdy for his few hours of inhabiting them. He’d only upset one pigeon climbing up here, which was a record, really.

It was as he landed onto the lower balcony that everything went to hell.

“Hey!”

The shout of one of the suited guards had Akihito jumping, swiveling to glance at the recently unseen man running towards him.

 _Shit_.

Time to go.

Without wasting another second, Akihito did the next thing he was best at: Running.

His sneakers pounded on the cement pavement of the warehouse till he was at the stairs leading down, but it wasn’t a clear path. The shout had attracted more guards, and most likely they had coms in their ears to communicate. He didn’t let that stop him though, and barreled forward, over the stair railing and dodging a hulking figure of a man. He synched his satchel tighter around his shoulder and torso, mindful of his camera, as he let his legs carry him.

Thighs burning, Aki smiled as he ran and ran, not even too shocked when they started shooting. They didn’t seem to be shooting to kill, going low and ricocheting off the ground by his swift feet, so he felt safe in keeping his course until he was banging out of a side exit, causing the fire alarm to go off.

Good. Let the police come—serves ‘em right, Akihito thinks smugly.

In a matter of minutes he was clear of their sight, though he could still hear faint yelling and beams of flashlights searching. He weaved through other empty warehouses until he came upon a fence, where he just speeds up, pushing himself up with the momentum of his feet and landing on the other side in one fluid movement. He’s only just now running out of breath, and even then he feels like he could run for hours.

No matter what his friends say: parkour was a totally legitimate pastime. And useful, when you’re being hunted by mafia men.

The night swallows him up then, and after that it’s easy to blend in with the crowds of the city.

Akihito smiles, checking off another successful hunt.

**XXX**

Asami Ryuichi was pissed.

You wouldn’t be able to tell, of course. Not from his expression and not from his tone of voice.

No, what gave him away were the curt orders given to his subordinate and closest confidant, Kirishima Kei.

“Find out who that was. Turn over any stones you have to.”

“Yes, Asami-Sama.” Kirishima replies dutifully.

Kirishima is fairly certain it was a nobody journalist after Yuuto, and not Asami himself. Even if they were, there was no threat that said man couldn’t dispose of in the blink of an eye. Something like this, photos of a deal in the dark, could easily be fabricated if they got any incriminating shots.

Kirishima made note to talk to their police ‘associate’ to watch what journalists came in with tonight’s photos.

Off to his to do his job, Kirishima left Asami alone in his high tower of Sion, a Dunhill smoking between his lips. He eyes gazed out at the city horizon where the sun was just peeking up, casting a light pink into the sky, aware that out there some little miscreant thought he could best _him_. Asami Ryuichi: the reining ruler of Japans underworld dealings and owner to all of the most popular spot lights in the country.

He smiled, feeling a hunt coming on.

**XXX**

“I’m sorry kid, but I just can’t run these. So what if some sleazy thugs traded some goods in a warehouse? I’ve got bigger news to print that involves literal lives being saved. Hell, a fucking puppy just rescued its owner from traffic!”

Akihito was furious. He felt his face steam in indignation, ready to go toe to toe with his editor.

“So is this! They were trading guns, which, if you didn’t know, _take_ lives. This was a verified tip off, and I got all the evidence we need to lock these guys up!”

His editor sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose like Aki’s the one being unreasonable.

“Yeah, Yuuto Asahi is a bad egg. I’ve already given copies of the photos to the district police. Yamazaki himself took them! You know him don’t you?” the man asks, and yeah, Akihito does. Pretty well in fact, but…

“That’s not the point! The whole purpose of the stakeout was to get Yuuto into the spotlight and expose him to the people. Guns aren’t a friendly thing to be coming into our cities you know! He’ll what, spend a couple day or weeks in jail before he uses his billions to bail himself out. That’s not justice!” Akihito says, trying to come across to his ever stubborn boss.

“Look, Takaba. I know you have a bleeding heart, but you can’t get every big fish that comes along. That’s how you put yourself in danger. I hate kicking you out, but I’ve got a newspaper to run, and I know you’ve got other scoops to find.”

Holding back any tears, because he’s a grown up damnit, Akihito just releases a deep breath and nods once.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m goin.”

Just as he’s pulling the heavy glass doors open, he’s stopped by his boss’ voice.

“Hey, and be careful out there kid. You’ve got an eye no one else has here, and I’d hate to lose that.”

The words work on Aki’s soft heart, and feels a little less peeved. Even if his photos didn’t go to print, he still got paid and the dealer got some time away—and thus hopefully the market for firearms is left alone for the time being. That’s all he could really ask for.

He barely makes it three steps out the office when he runs into a nuisance he’d rather not deal with right now.

“Heard your pics got axed out from the papers. Tough luck, huh? Too bad you don’t have big Boss’ faith in being able to affect _real_ criminals.”

Mitarai.

A jerk just as sleazy as the thugs he’d met last night.

Akihito grunts, fully prepared to walk past the man and get on his way to maybe grab some lunch and meet up with his friends Kou and Takato.

“Hey, don’t look so pissed. I was actually looking to help you out.” Mitarai says, running to block Akihito’s’ path. The office is busy with the bustle of other journalists and printers running about, so they’re forced to stand off in a side hallway.

Akihito glares daggers at the taller blond man as he crosses his arms and tilts his hips.

“What gives? You never help me out.” He accuses. It’s true, and the two have always had a competitive streak a mile long.

“Hey, it’s not like I hate you. I just know how sucky it is when our prints are wasted. But I’ve got a scoop, something big I overheard from one of Yamazaki’s subordinates.” He goes on to say.

Piqued, Akihito uncrossed his arms and leans in.

“And why exactly are you giving it to me?” he asks, a little bewildered. If it’s a source from the police then it’s bound to be good news gossip. And good news gossip gets more views. More views means less visible goons walking around hurting innocents.

“Cause I had another thing come up that I can’t miss, ok? Don’t think too hard on it Takaba. After all, I am gonna ask for a portion of the pay if you’re successful. Sound like a good deal?”

Sounds almost _too_ good. But Akihito’s never been one to deny a good chase, and this has practically landed in his lap. He’s never only in it for the money anyway.

“Yeah, you got a deal. It’s as good as done.” He replies, cocky grin and all. This is one thing he can have confidence in at least.

“Hmpf, I’ll believe it when I see it. But yeah, I’ll email you the details. Good luck; I plan on makin some nice change from this so don’t screw it up!” Mitarai says, leaving just as quickly as he’d come.

Akihito scoffs at his attitude, a small roll of the eyes, but he’s fired up all the same.

With new plans to prepare, he heads off out into the city.

**XXX**

“Sir, the information you requested.”

Asami leans forward, office chair creaking in the change of weight as he rests his elbow on the polished wooden desk, and then reaching out with the other to his secretary for the offered folder.

“Good. How difficult was the search?” he asks Kirishima, who in turn is standing at the ready in front of the desk.

“It was…not difficult. More confusing than anything. Yamazaki told us who turned in the photos at the press. It seems it’s someone he knows, so he asks that we…go easy on the kid. His words, Asami-Sama.” He explains.

Asami hums in acknowledgment. “That’ll depend on this person’s response to a visit…” he says, flipping through the papers inside.

There’s not a lot gathered here, actually. Which is unusual since Kirishima is very diligent about this stuff.

“Is this all we have on him? No hospital records or place of birth?” he asks out after skimming the report.

“Ah. That’s where our sources went cold, I’m afraid. It’s almost like he never existed before moving to Japan. He is of Japanese descent, so we’re not certain if his parents took him overseas or he was born away from here. Either way, no records other than what I’ve gathered here are available.” Kirishima supplies. “Strangely though, all his ID’s are valid and he is a legal citizen.”

Takaba Akihito, aged twenty-four. No physical documentation other than a health checkup from two months ago at a local clinic, stating he’s 5’9 in height and 123 pounds.

So: a pipsqueak.

A lot of people were, next to Asami and his men.

But there wasn’t much more on that end. Strange though…it says something about hormone therapy.

Asami glosses that over, considering it unimportant nor relative.

Takaba resides in Tokyo, which was already assumed, doing freelance photography for the newspapers and anyone after personal portraits. And there, it shows how he even helps with investigations for the police on occasion. When he flips to the next page he finds himself finally looking at an image of the young man. The picture looks to have been taken from high up, where he walks unsuspecting of being followed with a cellphone to his ear. There’s a small bear charm dangling against his cheek.

The first thing that comes to Asamis’ mind when he sees the smile adorning the man’s face is _bright_. Whoever his parents were got the perfect name down. Because the longer Asami gazes at the photo, the more he feels blinded, something stirring in both his chest and down south.

Soft golden blonde hair that’s on the verge of silver, wide expressive eyes the color of warm honey, and a smooth jawline that has just emerged from entering adulthood. All of it combined works to create quite the attractive young man, and suddenly Asami goes from wanting to hurt a rat—to teaching an unruly punk his place. Preferably, in bed.

No one’s ever said Asami was a saint, and what urges he felt, he _acted_ on.

He leans back, determined.

“Have you set up a way to contact him yet?”

Kirishima nods, ever the strategist. Always a step ahead.

It’s why he’s so good at what he does.

“Yes, sir. I had Yamazaki leak information of a tradeoff tomorrow to one of Takabas’ co-workers, knowing that it would it would get to him. All we can do now is wait for him to come to us.”

Asami smiles, dark and content as he steeples his fingers in front of him. “Good work, Kirishima. I want to be there, when you go.” He says, surprising his subordinate.

He shakes it off quickly. “Ah, of course sir. In the meantime, might I suggest a look at the report form Club Draknea.”

Sighing, Asami relents to busying himself in his work, all with the image of Takaba Akihito burned into his soul.

**XXX**

It was 9:03 PM and Akihito was already regretting taking Mitarai up on his offer.

Tonight was much colder than two days ago, and here he was, stuck within the cold cement walls of an empty parking garage. He had managed to find a relatively wind free spot on the second floor, hidden by a stairwell and in the shadows but it only did so much. His black jacket did keep some of the chill out though, along with undershirt and form-fitting jeans.

 _Just think of the prize Akihito_ , he tells himself.

Mitarai had said the targets name was Asami Ryuichi, someone deep within the rings of the underworld of Tokyo, and even the whole of Japan. So, a really _really_ big fish. And Akihito was about to uncover who this Asami truly was. It was supposedly another deal, though something over trade routes through to other countries.

Akihito just hoped a certain one wasn’t on that list of culprits.

He’d been waiting around an hour already, always one to be ahead of time when the meeting took place. Less chance of being spotted. He realized last time had gotten too close for comfort, so he was determined to wait it out till they left as well.

A yawn made his jaw pop and he repositioned his crouch to something more comfortable, his camera held at the ready facing out at the building next door. This time an abandoned apartment complex.

These criminals really were a cliché bunch. He’s sure Kou would have something witty to say about it too, but Akihito was very aware of what these men could and would do if they caught him.

So, he settled in and waited.

And waited.

There! Ten minutes later, a black car pulls up outside of the apartments. Something edges in at the back of his mind about the vehicle, but he ignores it for now to raise his camera and ready the viewfinder.

It clicks a few times, capturing the guard who comes around to open the back door. The figure that steps out of the car straightens up, pulling at his vest lapels and speaks in a quiet tone to the bodyguard. The man turns then, and Akihito gets a glimpse of his outline; his stature looks very familiar.

And then he’s turning towards Akihito and it slots into his brain that he’s definitely seen this man before—the night at the warehouse. _And he’s looking right at him_.

Akihito jump back in shock, heart racing and almost dropping his camera.

 _Shit_.

The first thought that hits him is that he needs to get out of here, like _now_. He grabs his satchel with shaking hands and stows the camera into it, saying ‘fuck it’ to the photos and payout. He’s already been caught, waiting around will only worsen things.

It doesn’t cross him yet that he’s been set up.

He just packs up and jumps out from his shadowed hideout, legs already pounding on the pavement. He goes down the stairs to the main floor, but the exit is blocked by three guys in suits, guns and flashlights spanning the space of the garage.

One sees him almost immediately.

“There! I’ve found him!” the one in the middle shouts, and Akihito doesn’t have time to hesitate or else he’s dead meat, so he turns around and runs back up the stairwell. The sound of pursuit has him picking up his pace, and just as he’s about to reach the third floor, out of nowhere a hand with the strength of steel reaches out and grabs his arm.

He nearly trips with the momentum, but they don’t let him fall, just yanking back until he feels another presence on his right side.

“Let me go!” He shouts and struggles, but their hold is firm and all he can do yank and tug in their grasp. He throws out a few curses for good measure.

They walk him over a ways, more into the center of the third floor space. The three guards that were chasing him have approached by now, but they don’t come closer, instead they lower their guns and turn of their flashlights. The moon is bright enough on this floor to see by.

Akihito starts to form a plan, the best one he can in the moment.

One floor up is the roof…maybe if he can…

The guards don’t say anything, just hold him tight until two more figures are entering the area from the stairs.

One is the familiar figure, even taller up close and more imposing with his burning eyes. Akihito barely notices the man in glasses following him.

The stranger stops a foot away, looking Akihito up and down like what he sees is pleasing. It makes his skin shiver and crawl—and not all in a completely bad way.

The man is, by all standards, _hot_. Definitely older by a handful of years but still at his peak. Taller than Akihito by quite a bit, with muscles firm against a crisp shirt, vest, and coat. The tie around his throat only highlights it’s sturdiness. His hair is as black as night, slicked back and giving him an air of authority. Akihito is sure that many people fall head over heels to listen to this man; but he wasn’t going to be fooled by good looks and a devilish smile.

He’s stopped struggling by now, watching the man back just as much as he’s being watched. It’s silent until he speaks up.

“Thank you, Suoh. Tachibani.” He says, voice deep like velvet. He has a cigarette casually in his hands, the trail of smoke fading out into the air behind him. He doesn’t look away as he apparently addresses the goons holding Akihito.

It irks him to be ignored, and since this man obviously worked hard to prepare this, he wants answers.

“Who are you? What do you want with me?” he demands, trying to keep his own voice firm under the scrutiny.

The man just smiles, something hidden in the depths of his gold eyes.

“I think you know what I want, _Takaba Akihito_.”

Aki’s eyes widen, taken off guard even though he should’ve expected this.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know anyone by that name.” he says, forcing his face to look confused.

It doesn’t work.

The man chuckles.

“You’re a terrible liar. Suoh, his wallet please…And the camera.”

The giant on his left side, blond and built like a tank, reaches with his free hand into the front pants pocket of Akihitos’ jeans in one swift movement—and pulls out the small square billfold.

“Hey!” he shouts, tugging at the hands on his upper arms. His camera is taken just as swiftly, the latch in front letting them remove it without releasing him.

Suoh hands the items over to the man, not the least big struggling to hold Akihito. The man in turn opens the wallet and rifles through it, not taking anything out but clearly snooping.

“See,” he says, a smug smile on his face, “drivers license: Takaba Akihito. Did you really think I wouldn’t find you after you ratted one of my best clients out?” despite his words, he doesn’t seem angry. Or maybe he’s just that good at hiding it.

Akihito gulps, heart racing. His eyes survey the room while he thinks of something to say.

“Yeah, well. He was asking for it, being so open and apparent in your _dealings_. Who are you to care, anyways?” Akihito asks, feeling out how guarded the two holding him were. If he could surprise them, he might be able to slip out.

The stranger steps closer, now inches away from Akihitos’ smaller frame, to reach out and grip his chin in one strong palm. The warmth of his fingers burn on his cooled skin.

“Someone a punk like you needs to learn not to trifle with. My name is Asami Ryuichi, and you’ve meddled one time too many.” The man, Asami, says as he leans down into Akihitos’ space. So his background thoughts were right: this was the target.

“I’m going to teach you not to mess with things you know nothing about.”

Akihito feels their proximity like the rays of the sun on his skin, and it makes him shudder under the weight of those eyes looking into his—through them and to his very core. When the words finally sink in, he glares back twice as hard, his own fire lighting within.

Two can play at this game.

“I know plenty enough.” He whispers, something in his tone that brooked no argument. Asami actually leaned back at the sight of such emotion, eyes curious, and in doing so allowed Akihito his escape.

In the span of a second he’s kicking his leg out and into the knee of the blond tank, surprising him and the other guard just enough to let go of his arms.

Then, he’s free, running like his life depends on it. Which, it most likely could. He doesn’t look back to see the reactions, just dashes up the next flight of steps until he’s reached the roof. He reaches the ledge, which has a railing going up to his stomach—and there, down below, is the sign for the garage in big gaudy 3D letters. The florescent lights inside them flicker.

“There’s nowhere left to go, Takaba. Just come with us quietly, and I won’t hurt you. _Too_ much.” Asami speaks out, walking calmly and casually with his men following. The way he said ‘Too much’ makes Akihitos’ insides clench in suspense, but he doesn’t dwell on the dark and sultry look Asami is sending him.

Giving up isn’t an option; not when there’s too many secrets at stake as to who he really his.

Akihito calms his own body, discretely readying himself for his next step.

“I’d like to see you try, old man.” He taunts, before launching himself over the railing and down below.

**XXX**

Asamis’ heart _raced_.

He hasn’t felt it do that for years now, and as he watches the young man before him jump over the side of the railing he knew that it would take an uprising within the crime world to give him this feeling again.

He runs forward, a moment of fear as to what he’ll find below. Had the kid killed purposefully fallen to his death? Some men have done worse just to escape his wrath. But the fire in his honey brown eyes and the knowing smirk told Asami otherwise. It would take a lot more to reign this wildcat in.

And sure enough, when Asami leaned over the ledge, there the boy was, jumping off of the big letters of the garage complex, them groaning under his weight but holding out all the same.

In one last ‘goodbye’ Akihito turned around and glared up at Asami.

His middle finger flashed high and brash, one last spite to the king of Japan.

“Should we go after him, sir? I believe Mitsuki and his men are guarding the streets into the city.” Kirishima asks, approaching Asamis’ side to watch as Akihitos’ slender form fades into the shadows.

“No. There’s no need. Let him go for now.” He replies, turning away slowly, something building up behind his golden eyes that Kirishima hasn’t seen since their early days taking over Japan.

“But, sir—” the secretary tries to say, only to have Asami cut him off with a wave.

In his hand he still holds a small brown wallet. The camera bag still swung in Suohs’ grip as well.

“Don’t worry, Kirishima. He’ll need to come back for his things soon enough.”

With one last look out into the night, Kirishima nods and follows his boss back to their car.

To Asami, the hunt was on.


	2. Growing Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not one to turn away from a challenge, Akihito has to confront Asami for his precious things back. He ends up leaving with far more on his mind than that though.
> 
> And a special text visit from a family member-- Kudos goes to whoever can guess who his family is ;) 
> 
> (Ps. I'm not that sneaky so you probs will guess easily lol)
> 
> Warnings: some Non-Con kissin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I did this chapter justice. Not too much happens but the plot is progressing slowly but surely.
> 
> Again, I'm really bad with names and locations and did the best I could haha.
> 
> I decided to make Sion a little different from in the manga, seeing as I can't remember exactly how it runs, and Asami is probably a little more powerful in this verse too, where he owns like everything lol. I hope that's ok and it all makes sense!
> 
> Thank you so much for the awesome feedback too!! I blushed in happiness so hard <3

Akihito enters his apartment at around 2 in the morning, having spent time driving around the city on his Vespa in order to lose any tails of Asamis’.

In the end he knew it was pointless though, because the man had taken his wallet, and thus, probably knew where he lived by now. Sure, Akihito could’ve gone over to Takatos’ or Kous’, but he refuses to drag them into his mess.

He can’t even begin to bring himself to think about his poor camera, stuck in the hands of that heathen.

Shortly after he’s locked up the front door, he’s lying in bed icing his sprained pinky finger. His landing hadn’t been as smooth as he’d hoped, but at least he didn’t twist an ankle.

The light of his phone lights up the darkened room, the spread of his clothes trailing through the apartment evidence of his exhaustion. He pretty much fell into the bed as soon as he had his pants off.

Settled in on his back, icing hand lying on his bare stomach, he looks through all his missed messages. He makes it a rule to leave his phone away during stakeouts, thus the abundance of notifications.

Most are from Kou, talking about his crazy day at work that has something to do with a balloon and whip cream. He doesn’t really know, honestly. His mind is half in the present and half in the past, tormenting himself on how badly he just screwed up.

The fallout with Mitarai was gonna be hell.

 _Not much I can do about it now,_ he tells himself.

It’s just as he’s typing out a reply to Kou that a new message bubble pops up.

**From : Arbok**

**Hey squirt. Got a reason you’re ignorin the family?**

Akihito rolls his eyes, seeing the familiar nickname bringing some comfort. He also feels a stern talking too headed his way.

**To : Arbok**

**No, and you know it. I’ve just been busy.**

There. Short and to the point. Not that they’ll believe it.

Akihito takes a minute to reply to Kou and tell him goodnight, and dismisses a few other notifications from other apps.

**From : Arbok**

**Riiiight. Tell that to the old cranks in our home. About as believable as you dating.**

Scoffing, Akihito uses his good hand to poke hard at each letter as he types.

**To : Arbok**

**Hey! I resent that. I could totally date, if I wanted to. Just not enough time. You know how it is. When was the last time YOU dated?**

He knows the answer to that of course, but the jerk deserves the jab. It’s true, Akihito doesn’t really _do_ dating. More out of the fact that he’s always on the move with his job, often away on and off in other cities for better paying photo companies.

And one other reason…

**From : Arbok**

**Bah. Forget it. Gran just wouldn’t stop bugging me to check in on you. You doing all right in the land of Cherry Blossoms?**

**To : Arbok**

**Nobody calls it that you dweeb. And no, it hasn’t been too busy over here. Tell her I’m good and to stop worrying! Geeze.**

Akihito feels a little bad for lying, but if he told about what really happened they’d be flying over here before the night was up to cause havoc. The image of ‘Arbok’ going up against Asami makes Akihito smile a bit, honestly curious as to who would win.

Asami, all muscle and cunning brains, or this guy who calls Japan a flower.

**From : Arbok**

**Good, good. And that’s not gonna happen till you decide to get you’re skinny ass back over here for a visit.**

**From : Arbok**

**Oh, also, wanted to ask how the meds were? They treating you right over there? I’ll bust some kneecaps if I have to. But only cause it’s you squirt.**

The words make Akihito smile, and he glances over to the little black bag on his desk with the label ‘T To Go’ that was a sort of gag gift from the family when he first returned to Japan.

**To : Arbok**

**Yeah, it’s been fine. Full vial and all my shots. Geeze, you all worry like mother hens.**

It warms his heart, but he’d never admit it out loud.

**From : Arbok**

**Just lookin out for that virtue of yours. You’re the one that everyone thinks is crazy for going back.**

**To : Arbok**

**You know I had to. As much as I love you all, it’s just…stifling there, what with them prepping you to be the next big wig. I can’t be around that right now. I’m not sure when I can…**

**From : Arbok**

**Don’t forget all the back talk and gossip.**

**From : Arbok**

**But hey, I know. We all understand. No matter what, you’re still part of the family. Still an Arbok.**

**;)**

Again, Akihito is brought to smile at the code word for their family name, same as the man’s nickname he’s talking to now. He’d have it too, if he wasn’t so attached to Takaba.

But that also gets him thinking, and thinking makes him brave.

**To : Arbok**

**So, heey. Since you say that. Think you could discretely send me some camera money? I may have lost mine on a job…**

**XXX**

Tomorrow comes too soon, unfortunately.

Akihito wakes with bleary eyes and a sore hand. He tosses the now warm ice pack into his mini fridge before going to wash up in the bathroom. After quick shower, one he really should’ve taken last night, he goes out to get dressed.

Best to get the day over with. He doesn’t have to go into the press today thankfully, but he at least owes Mitarai a text to tell him that the deals off. Maybe, if he’s lucky, the jerk will feel bad that he could’ve been roughed up and lets it slide.

Yeah, unlikely.

All the same, he does email the man to tell him vaguely that last night didn’t work out and to ‘get a reliable source next time!’

He’d blame the man for setting him up if he didn’t know him so well. Mitarai’s too much an idiot and a gossip to be trusted by any smart Yakuza.

He debates on how to start his day, thinking about the new pastry shop a few blocks away that he could go to for breakfast/lunch, seeing as it’s almost eleven. He throws on a clean graphic T and some baggy pants before grabbing his phone and wallet—

Which Asami still totally has.

Well, there goes that idea.

Maybe Takato’s free? He owes Aki one when he let him embarrass himself at the bar last week after a few drinks of beer.

He’s just pulling up the chat bubble when he sees a white slip sitting inside his doorway. His heart stutters at the sight, before he cautiously goes over to it. All it is is a square piece of paper, folded neatly.

He picks it up, half dreading what it says and half eager to verify his suspicions.

_I’ve still got something of yours. Come to Sion if you want it back._

_-A_

Short and sweet, and everything Akihito had hoped it wouldn’t turn out to be. Or maybe he had. Asami definitely owes him for taking his camera. It was special damnit, and that bastard needed to give back what wasn’t his.

Determination rising in his eyes, he heads out.

**XXX**

At 5:47 PM three quick knocks sound on the door, and Kirishima was entering Asamis’ office with soft steps and a pile of folders in his arm.

“Sir. This week’s reports. I also have a request coming in from Yuuto Asahi.”

Asami looks up from the documents was already signing, the slight tiredness only ever seen by Kirishima or Suoh. The boss has been working overtime.

He thinks he knows why, (something to do with that brat certainly), but is quiet and awaits his orders.

“Asking for bail, I presume.”

“Yes, sir. Should I allow it?”

Asami takes a moment to think, setting his pen aside. “No.” He ends up saying. “Let him stew. If he’d been more careful he never would’ve been tailed and ultimately caught. He can wait until he’s learned his lesson. Tell him I said so, if you must.”

“Of course.”

“Anything else?” Asami asks, and is that a look of eagerness?

Ah. The kid.

“Actually. I heard word from Mitsuki that Takaba was seen heading out recently. I think we can expect him to be here within the hour. Do you…want me to let him through?”

A dark look crosses Asamis face in a flash; filled with desire and excitement that honestly, Kirishima would blush from if he were ten years younger and still had an emotion like naivety.

“Yes. In fact, clear my schedule for the night will you?”

Shocked, but not surprised, Kirishima just holds in a deep sigh.

“Of course, Asami-Sama.” He turns around, ready to work and make up for the lost time even if it’s not completely needed.

Asami stops him by calling out.

“Kirishima. Feel free to take the night off as well. I don’t plan on leaving until tomorrow.”

**XXX**

In hindsight, Akihito should’ve prepared better.

But no, instead he had to fiddle away the day by avoiding anything to do with the side of town where the tower of Sion loomed. The club-slash-business building was one of many popular attractions in Tokyo, and owned by one Asami Ryuichi.

It wasn’t all a waste of time—he did try to do some research. Just as he suspected, nothing of any note came up other than the man was rich as fuck. He owned nearly half of Japan if you knew where to find his name! Some were discretely bought and controlled by Asami, but it seemed he was content to keep his involvement low-profile. Meaning you had to do your own digging to find out.

There wasn’t anything wrong or illegal about that per se, but it only made Akihito want to find out more about the mysterious man. The most any papers ever saw of him were of him attending Galas or opening night events. Hell, there was even an article about him donating to the orphanage in Shinjuku!

Akihito wasn’t fooled though. He knew there was a darkness to this man, and he was going to expose it to the world. He may not have his camera, but there were other devices he could use. Such as the bug hidden under his jacket collar that he’d managed to nab from the station at noon, feigning a visit to Yamazaki.

He actually had been hoping to see the man, but he’d been oddly busy these last few days whenever Akihito stopped by.

Too little too late now; The doors to Sion were just ahead. Of course, the line was crazy long and he’d been waiting for almost twenty minutes now. Idling by on his phone, he played the part of a patient customer, until when he was finally three people away and overheard the doorman talking.

“That’ll be 2,000 yen.”

Crap. He didn’t have any money because high and mighty bastard had his wallet. Takato was only able to lend him 600 till he got it back. How the hell did Asami expect him to get in if he had all his money? Akihito wouldn’t be surprised if that was the plan all along. Promise the poor street urchin his belongings back but don’t let him in the building to fucking get them.

Even the family couldn’t send money until Monday, and it was only Thursday.

He’s just debating sneaking in through the back door when a large man steps out from the side of building to approach Akihito. He’s dressed in the familiar suit and tie getup all of Asami’s men wear, with a stern blank look to go along with it.

“Takaba Akihito. We’ve been expecting you. If you would, I’ll take you back.”

A little nervous at the thought, Akihito just nods once and steps out of line, the others waiting eyeing him with open contempt and jealousy. They wouldn’t be if they knew where he was headed.

He braves himself up, following behind the massive man into the side door of Sion. As soon as they’re inside music fills his ears from the main room in loud beats that vibrate through his body. Of all his owned clubs, Asami kept this one the most modern and catered to all walks of wealth—aside from the hefty door fee.

He’s taken through a back hallway, avoiding any interaction from the customers, and they end up at one of the many back rooms for VIP.

“Please, wait in here while I let Asami-Sama know you’re hear.” The guard says, unlocking the door and leading Akihito in with a hand on his shoulder. He knew an order when he saw one, but it still didn’t make it go down easier.

Why did he come here again?

Oh yeah. His camera. His precious and reliable baby of six years now that holds precious memories.

Steeling himself, Akihito takes the time to explore the room in detail. It’s fairly empty, though well styled. There’s on long U shaped black leather couch taking up the left side of the room, with little tables at each end so no one has to squeeze in and out. On the other side he can see a mini bar, fully stocked with some of the most expensive wines and beers. He lets out a whistle at the sight, only slightly awed at the vast array.

Asami certainly knew how to hire a decorator. The deep red walls and dimmed lighting worked well to leave a calm and soothing feeling, but at the moment he was too keyed up to appreciate it. In the meantime, he goes over to sit on the couch and mess on his phone. He’s giving Asami ten minutes before he just gives up and walks out of here.

He doesn’t even have to wait that long. The man himself is entering through the door three minutes later without a single knock or warning, all tall and imposing and damningly suave.

“Hello, Akihito.” he greets.

Stunned into quiet at the sudden appearance, Akihito shakes himself out of his stupor to stand up, as tall as he can, and says:

“That’s Takaba, to you, bastard. Now where’s my camera and wallet? Your thugs didn’t break anything, did they?”

Instead of being offended or put off, Asami just smirks and glides over to the mini bar, pulling out a glass and pouring himself one of the whiskeys.

“Don’t worry; Kirishima made sure everything was in order. But before I return them, I wanted to have a chat. Get to know the upstart that’s trying to cause me trouble.”

The casualness of Asamis’ attitude has Akihito turning red in anger, feeling treated like a child and not someone who could be a threat. He glares at the older man, crossing his arms and holding his ground.

“There’s really nothing to talk about. I came for my things and then I’m leaving.” He says, nearly demanding.

Asami takes a slow sip of his drink, eyes not leaving Akihito even once.

It makes him feel self-conscious, cheeks turning a bit red, so he tries to ignore it best he can by staring right back.

To Asami, he looks like a petulant brat, but it’s charming in a way he feels like only Akihito cold pull off.

“Fine. I’ll tell you why you’re really here then.” He says, setting the glass down and turning fully to Akihito. The intensity of his stare has Akihito gulping and shifting feet.

“Oh yeah?” he dares to test.

Poking the sleeping Lion, his Gran would say.

Asami approaches with quick strides, his long legs bringing him into Akihitos’ space in seconds. Akihito doesn’t even have time to recoil or dash away, as he finds himself falling against one of arms of the couch behind him. The sudden loss of balance has him reaching back to steady himself, and in that time Asami is crowing him, leaning forward to he’s inches away. His breath is warm as it caresses over his cheek, and man is smirking in that devilish way of his.

“Yes, _Akihito_. I’m going to teach you not to play with fire. Consider tonight lesson number one.”

Catching on quickly, Akihito blanches and brings his hands up to push at Asamis’ chest—which in turn doesn’t give an inch and just proves that yes, his chest does feel like it’s chiseled from stone.

“W-what the hell do you think you’re doing?” he gasps out, a little shaky and trying not to show it.

Asami huffs out a laugh, so close that Akihito can smell a faint hint of the Dunhills he smokes. But instead of answering, the man just leans down to capture his lips.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Akihitos’ reaction time is slow, and by then he has a hand at the back of the blondes hair in a light but unbreakable grip. His delay also gives Asami time to delve his tongue deep into his mouth, taking and plundering it like a starved man.

Akihitos’ first kiss—stolen so passionately by this arrogant, pompous asshole. He feels steamrolled over by it, not sure if he should be reciprocating or biting at the offending lips.

Akihito moans in protest, still trying to push and shove Asamis’ hard body away, but it’s pointless as he leans forward, making Akihitos’ back bow and bend a little over the couch arm. An involuntary whimper escapes through him and he turns even redder in the face.

His lips are soft and warm, a hint of teeth coming out to play at the last second before he’s finally pulling away, hand still holding the youngers head in place. He gasps at the rush of air it allows, eyes fluttering at the lightheadedness. It leaves him panting, and his hindbrain wanting more.

Asami smiles down at Akihito, licking his lips in satisfaction.

“Y-you… _bastard_.” Is all Akihito can think to say.

Asami laughs. It’s deep and sultry, just like the look his eyes are giving off.

“That one’s getting old. You’ll have to think of another nickname, Aki.” He laughs out.

Akihito glares at him, tugging his head from the grip to no avail.

“How about pervert? Or dirty old man, or baka YakuzaMmphff—!”

Once more Asami dives in and it works in quieting Akihitos’ insults for the duration, the taste of whiskey and smoke left in its wake.

This time though, Asamis’ free hand is sliding along his waist, strong fingers feeling every dip and curve through his loose shirt and jacket, before going lower and squeezing a plump ass cheek in his broad palm.

The sensation makes Akihito jump in surprise and a small mixture of pleasure, his eyes closing on instinct. He brings one of his own hands to pull at Asamis’ wrist, but it’s like trying to pull superglue apart. He thick fingers just dig in harder, pulling Akihito closer for a moment, before he draws back again.

Not a single hair is out of place on him, while Akihito already feels likes a panting mess.

“I think we’ll have a better time of this without any…hindrances.” Asami says, and in a swift movement he’s removed his hand from Akihitos’ rear to pluck off the small bug hidden under his sweaters’ collar.

_How the hell??_

Akihitos’ eyes widen as he watches Asami crush the device between his fingers like it’s a piece of candy, and if anything, _that’s_ what gets his lizard brain and heart racing.

It also brings attention to how wet he is.

 _Fuck_.

This was so not good.

‘Hindrance’ disposed of, Asami is free to lean forward again, where instead of kissing again, he dives into Akihitos’ neck to leave the beginnings of dark bruises. It makes Akihitos knees weak, as he’s always been sensitive around his throat, and Asami seems to know all the right spots to suck and lick to get his pulse going.

He moans, leaning in despite himself.

“Nnn. S-stop it—You can’t just—Nn!”

Akihito never knew he had so many erogenous zones in one spot, but Asami was sure to find them.

He tries to distract himself by talking.

“W-what exactly is this, mnn, t-teaching me? Despite that fact that y-you’re a huge perv…” He cries out when Asami bites down harder enough to leave teeth marks on the side of his throat. Then he pulls back finally, only to gaze into Akihitos eyes with his own darkening ones.

“Who said anything about this being the lesson?” he says, one slim eyebrow rising up in a teasing gesture. It makes Akihitos’ anger return and he bares his teeth at the taller man.

He can’t believe he let himself forget how much of a jerk Asami is.

“Such a look you’re giving me right now. That, that’s why I’m doing this right now.”

“W-what?” Akihito asks, caught off guard. All of this is happening so fast. He honestly didn’t know what to expect when he came here, but being kissed within an inch of his life and then mauled at the neck by this crime lord wasn’t one of them. “So what, you’re just messing with me?”

Asami just smiles at his open confusion.

“Not at all. I’m very serious. I’m half tempted to ravish you at this very second if you keep looking at me with such fire in your eyes.”

Akihito gasps, both shy and distraught.

“Y-you—!” Akihito tries to say, but he’s cut off by Asami lunging suddenly, his strong arms wrapping around Akihitos’ waist and _lifting_. On instinct, he grapples onto the firm body with his arms and legs as Asami swivels them so that Akihitos’ back is pushed up against the wall, unable to lean back or avoid his lips being consumed once more.

He pushes at the arms around his waist in a vain attempt to get free, but his brain is torn by the pleasure that Asamis’ tongue brings. He can feel Asamis’ hard chest pressed against his, then their stomachs, and down to…

There’s definably a hot bulge pressing into his thigh and it makes his whole body shiver. A few seconds later, that shiver is one of fear.

Surely, if he can feel Asamis’ arousal then the other man might expect to feel one back—which is impossible because Akihito had forgone his Packer today, and ultimately, doesn’t have a dick near the size of any cisgendered mans.

He whimpers, writhing in the unrelenting hold and kiss, feeling a little sick now with the worry. He finally manages to break away when Asami draws back for a breath, and Akihito can’t bring himself to look at the man as he pushes his body away the best he can—which isn’t much considering Asami has them pressed tightly together against the wall.

“I-I don’t think—This isn’t—” he struggles so say, stalling any attempts Asami might make to further this. The man seems to be waiting, thankfully, an unreadable look on his face.

Fuck this is hard. And not hard like how Asami is in his pants (and wow, _Big_ too), and neither like how he gets a small chub of a boner, but hard like ‘What if Asami thinks I’m a freak and reacts badly?’.

Before he can stutter anything more, there’s three loud knocks at the door that draws their attention. Asami literally _growls_ at the interruption, while Akihito praises any and all gods for the lucky timing.

With a deep sigh of irritation, Asami finally releases Akihito onto his feet, surprisingly gentle compared to his animalistic behavior just seconds earlier. After that, he’s quick in stepping away, out of Asamis’ reach, just to be safe.

Asami turns away though, towards the door and yanking it open with a cold look. Akihito definitely wouldn’t want to be whoever’s on the other side, in the face of Asamis’ anger, but the exchange is over quickly, too quiet for him to overhear anything.

Asami releases a deep sigh as he turns away towards the bar.

“You’re free to go, Akihito.” the man addresses him.

Just like that? Maybe something big’s happened in the club and he needs to see to it. Either way, it couldn’t have come at a better time for Akihito.

“What about my stuff?” Akihito asks, eager to leave but not without what he came here for.

“One of my men has them by the door. Sakamoto will lead you out.” He says, jerking his chin in the direction of the man in doorway—another of Asamis’ many henchmen, no doubt.

Cautiously, he walks out, throwing one last look over his shoulder at Asami. But the man isn’t looking, focused on pouring himself another glass.

Once he’s out of the room, he doesn’t waste any time on getting the hell out of here.

**XXX**

If Asami had turned to watch Akihito leave he knows for a fact he would’ve stopped the young man with a tight grip, shut the door in his subordinate’s face, and thrown Akihito onto the couch to take him apart slowly and thoroughly.

Just the small taste he’d gotten tonight was enough to set his desires blazing with want. He knew it wasn’t good, wasn’t healthy, and would in fact probably make the kid hate him. But in the moment he hadn’t cared.

Akihitos’ lips had been so soft and fine—and sweet like sugar and taffy.

He wasn’t one for sweets, but Akihito was already making him want to change that.

Fuck.

He takes a deep swig of his alcohol, enjoying a few seconds of peace to pull himself together. The burn helped his libido go down and thus his pants feel less tight.

There was just something about the boy that made him want _Take_ and _Consume_. Not only the wild anger in his honey eyes, but too the way he trembled and blushed in pleasure like he’d never been touched before.

That thought has his libido raging again and he curses internally.

No matter. He would see Akihito again, and soon. The allure of him was just too strong to resist, and the young man didn’t seem all that unwilling in the end either. It’s a shame he didn’t at least get to feel the boys own arousal, for it was certainly there in his eyes and panting breaths, but there was plenty of time for that.

First, he just had to deal with a little problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnn. Any guesses as to who 'Arbok' is? Hint: it's a nickname for a last name of a familiar face.
> 
> And the interruption of their kiss is totally a plot point haha. I felt more comfortable breaking up the 'ravaging' of Aki's poor virtue into two parts, but don't worry, Asami's gonna make a special demand to see him again and really get some ;)
> 
> If you didn't know: A Packer is like a portable squishy dick lol. It really helps with dysphoria on bad days by helping add a bulge--And thus adds confidence. At least in my experiences.
> 
> I would love some tips on how they'll meet again?? Home visit maybe? Or do you want a big ol' Suoh to carry Akihito off to Asami's tower??


	3. When Things Pan Out Unexpectedly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito searches for answers about Asami, ends up finding out some hard truths, and makes a deal with the devil.
> 
> Chapter Special: A meddling Kirishima and Suoh get their boss to go deal with his obvious boner for the boy. But Akihito doesn't put out for just anybody, and now the Big Boss has to earn it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how amazing the feedback has been from you lovelies <3 You make my heart sing.
> 
> NOTES: So, I've decided to go a little bit of a different rout. Where in, Asami may seem a bit out of character...I'm sorry if it stands out too much.  
> This chapter was super hard to write, and the ending feels a little off. I hope you still enjoy it, and stick with me till the big plot devices come in.
> 
> Another change: Asami won't be doin no bad touch because Aki is a strong boi who don't take no shit. I'm keeping the Rape/Non-con tag though due to a later event (I.E. a certain creeper we all loved to see die in the manga lol) Nothing too drastic though because I'm a big ol' sap and could never hurt Aki like that.
> 
> Anyway, that's all I can think of right now, so I hope you enjoy the chapter!! I love you all so much <3

Akihito was fuming.

Sure, he’s more than happy to have his things back, but when you get something back you expect everything to be _in_ _it_.

He knows for a fact that they went through his camera and deleted the photos from last night. He also knows he couldn’t have used them for anything really, but it still ruffles him that they thought to do it anyways.

Nothing to do about it now, he supposes. Well, except take it as a challenge and catch that jerk Asami in his viewfinder again—preferably doing something shady so Akihito could bring him down a million notches.

Definitely not because Asami’s kiss left his lips burning for hours afterwards. Nope. Akihito was vehemently not thinking about that at all.

He was doing the next best thing he could by gathering information. He has to treat this like a normal scoop if he wants to keep a level head and not let his dick control him.

It was with that in mind that he leaves his apartment the next day to start the long work ahead of him. His first instinct told him to go to Yamazaki, and this time he’d go in when he _knew_ the older man would be there.

He arrives at the station around noon, bringing a bag of Teriyaki Stir Fry to loosen the old man up. It’s worked in the past after all. Vespa parked out front, Akihito makes his way into the busy building, head high and walking like he knows what he’s doing—a lot of the officers see him and smile or wave hello, and it makes Akihito feel warm.

These guys are overworked far too much, and it’s part of why he wants to help them catch the scum of Tokyo.

He’s smirks when he sees that yes, Yamazaki is in, leaning over some papers in deep thought at his desk. Akihito takes the chance to slip into the room and click the door closed behind him. The action has the chief looking up in surprise, and a little bit of shock at seeing Akihito. Akihito thinks nothing of it and walks into the room with the bag of food on display.

“Got some time for lunch, old man?” he says teasingly.

Yamazaki seems to relax then, leaning up and signing, but he has a small smile on his face.

“I know you never bring food in unless you’re trying to butter me up, Akihito. What is it this time?”

Akihito feigns hurt by gasping, but he settles into the chair across the desk to unpack the food and serve them each a small Styrofoam container and chopsticks.

“Hey, that’s not always why and you know it!”

“Mhhmm.” Yamazaki just hums out.

Akihito drops the act.

“Alright, alright. You got me. But it’s just some questions, I promise!”

“Hah, knew it. Spit it out then kid.” Yamazaki says, seemingly open to Akihito’s antics. They dig into their food, Akihito with more gusto since food is his go-to strategy when he’s a little nervous.

“So…I was wondering.” Akihito starts off, twirling some of the rice around. “What do you know about Asami Ryuichi?”

Yamazaki chokes on his food, dropping his chopsticks like they burned him. The reaction has Akihito jumping a bit, as he watches his friend-slash-mentor of many years get this hard look in his blue eyes.

“Why *cough* do you ask?” he gets out, clearing his throat.

“Noooo reason really. I just noticed his name’s pretty popular in the club scene. Thinking about shooting some pics of his places.” Akihito lies. He knows it’s not a full-proof one, but it’s better than saying: ‘Yeah, the guy stole my camera and wallet last night, after me catching him making some shady deals in the dark. Oh, and he may have also sucked my brains out in the best and only kiss of my life, but no biggy.’

Yamazaki still sees through it though, which Akihito should’ve known because no one knows his tells like the old man.

“Sure, if that’s all I thought you really wanted, I’d believe you. But I know you Akihito. You’ve got the look of a hunt in your eyes that doesn’t mean anything good.”

“Pfft. Yeah, for him.” Akihito scoffs, no longer hiding the truth.

“No. For _you_.”

Now that—that is not what he expected to hear from Yamazaki at all.

“What the hell? I thought you were supposed to be on my side!” Akihito exclaims, not caring that he cursed in front of one of his parental figures. It’s not like Yamazaki to doubt him.

The other man just sighs deeply, all attempts of eating stalled for now.

“You know I always am, kid. Your family would kill me otherwise—They put their trust in me to keep an eye on you. But they’re not here and Asami is, and you need to stay out of his sight if I’m to keep you as safe as you’ve let me so far.”

The jab at his family being overseas stings, but Akihito’s mind focuses on the rest of what Yamazaki said.

“What do you mean? So he is dangerous then? But when we met—” Akihito stops abruptly, nearly having given himself away.

Yamazaki’s eyes are wide in something like fear.

“What do you mean ‘when you met’? You better have a damn good reason for letting yourself get caught.” The older man demands. It makes Akihito feel like a child all over again, freshly returning to Tokyo after…

He rubs the back of his neck, a nervous tick that in the end shifts his collar down.

Yamazaki’s hand shoots out to grab his wrist, his gaze set on the very clear and evident hickeys dotting his neck.

“Akihito, who gave those to you?” he asks, and his voice sounds winded, almost scared to hear the answer. Akihito blushes hard, tugging his wrist back and covering the bruises with his hand.

“Um…Would you believe me if I said they’re mosquito bites?” he tries, but it sounds weak even to his own ears.

Yamazaki settles back into his chair with a slump, face drawn.

“He did them, didn’t he? God damnit Akihito, that’s the opposite of staying out of someone’s way!”

“Hey, I didn’t really expect it either! It’s why I want to bring the jerk down! So do you have anything on him that I can use or not?” Akihito challenges, not about to be cowed or scared off a chase.

Yamazaki rubs his face up and down with a broad rough palm, clearly exasperated.

“No, Akihito. And I advise you do your best to Stay. Away. From him.”

Akihito almost shouts his reply, but a thought hits him that has him tensing.

“He has you in his pocket, doesn’t he?” he says quietly.

Yamazaki doesn’t reply, just gives Akihito a hard and tired look that says it all.

“come on, what does he have on you Yama?” The old nickname is a low blow, but it works in getting Yamazaki to speak up.

“Don’t give me that look kid. I did what I had to in order to keep this Station up and running. We needed the loan, and when it was offered, I took it ok?”

And yeah, when he tells it like that, how can Akihito blame the older man? It’s no secret that the force was struggling to afford good equipment not just two years ago. And now they’re evidently doing better, if not a little understaffed.

Learning the truth still hurts though, and he has to wonder…

“Were you the one that set me up? I was wondering how Asami knew I was the one who tried publishing the pictures of his deal with Yuuto…”

Yamazaki won’t meet his eyes, looking rather ill.

“I told him not to hurt you. Guess I should’ve known he wouldn’t care.” He says, obviously beating himself up.

Akihito feels like he has to say something against that. “Well, he didn’t actually hurt me…I wasn’t lying—these aren’t, umm, _violent_ bruises...”

The admission has Yamazaki turning red, and by effect Akihito too.

Yamazaki clears his throat. “Well…I guess as long as they were…consensual?”

“Umm, Suuure?” Akihito mutters. Yamazaki looks about to say something about that, so goes back to their original topic.

And because he’s not about to let things go that easily, and this is just another reason to learn what Asami truly does.

“Look, that’s not important right now. It just means he’ll let me closer if anything. What if I talked to him? Got him to forgive the debt or something? Would the station make it on its own?” he hedges out, a plan forming in his mind.

“This isn’t you’re problem to fix, Akihito. That’s it. End of story. Now I don’t want to see you snooping around here or anywhere near Asami Ryuichi or else I’ll send you off on the first plane back to your family.” Yamazaki says, clearly set on keeping him away from Asami.

But the cold dismissal still has Akihito’s heart clenching in hurt, and it’s clear he’s not going to get anything more out of Yamazaki today, or possibly ever, when it comes to this.

With quick and hurried movements, he packs up his meal a little aggressively.

“Fine. You won’t. Scouts honor, or whatever. Sorry to bother.” He can’t help but snark out.

Yamazaki rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Watch yourself and stay safe Akihito, and don’t let me catch you breaking any laws.”

Unknowingly to Yamazaki, Akihito had no such plans about being caught this time.

**XXX**

Death is a normal sight to Asami.

For as long as he can remember, he’s lived through the loss of many men—both ally and foe.

And more tragically, family.

It’s why he’s never settled down, and why he only has two people he trusts with his life and job. Kirishima and Suoh. They’d risen as far as they have on the backs of many dead men (and women) in order to get where they are today.

Risking that now would be foolish. Suicidal really.

Which is why he’s held off on his hunt for pleasure from Takaba Akihito for about a week.

Kirishima thinks that’s almost worse than if he _had_ gotten the boy into his bed all those days ago.

The four dead bodies littering the storage unit are proof of that. Though, he doesn’t feel too bad.

“Is that all of them?” Asami asks, the first words he’s spoken to Kirishima since they entered this room. Asami pulls out a Dunhill and Kirishima glides over to light it for him out of curtesy.

“Yes, Asami-Sama. All the men that are associated with the Hiretsuna mono group that we located within Sion are accounted for here, and the 40 million has been deposited back where it belongs.” Kirishima answers, hiding the pride at doing his job so thoroughly.

What else would have brought Asami away from his own leisure time than a discreet theft of their funds? The man hardly gets enough as it is. The fact that Asami himself was the one to carry out the execution just went to show how pent up he was.

“Good.” Is All Asami says. Never let anyone say that he can’t give back what’s been given tenfold. The traitors got what they deserved.

Asami ponders, gaze far and a little humorous, that this is why he can’t let anyone in. Surely, even the boy with such bright eyes and a fiery attitude to match couldn’t stomach this.

It didn’t stop him from yearning though.

“Sir?” Kirishima speaks up, aware of his boss and friends’ internal shift. “The cleaners are ready to dispose of the bodies, if you wish to head back to the condo.”

Asami turns to Kirishima then, smoke billowing from his lips. “No need. I’ll return to Sion. I want a thorough check on everyone currently employed again by the end of the week.” The man says, gathering his overcoat and walking out of the room, the group of cleaners parting from his path like waves.

Kirishima cringes inwardly, knowing that that demand is going to leave everyone a walking zombie to get it done in time. His trepidation must show in his face, because when he’s joined in following Asami by Suoh, the blond man sends him a knowing look.

It was a look that brought back a memory of a hushed discussion on how to get their boss back in his normal state of mind. This whole week he’s been working with an iron fist over all of his employees, and you can’t run an empire when your mind is split in two places.

The problem with telling that to Asami was if he would listen to the advice or not.

As their boss, they had to think about the company.

But as their friend, they worried for his happiness.

None of the three of them were especially emotional, least of all Asami, but they showed their care in other ways. Sometimes, that care just needed a little push.

They reach the long sleek black car parked not far from the Storage units, and Kirishima opens the back door for Asami as Suoh takes the driver’s seat. Kirishima settles in the back, across from Asami.

Once they’re on the road, Asami speaks up before Kirishima can get his thoughts together.

“Is there anything new to report on the little wildcat?”

And there it is. The proof that Asami is still invested in this little chase of his.

“Nothing much. He’s taken a few side jobs here and there, but hasn’t left the city nor gotten close to anymore of our rendezvous. Though I was told he’s apparently been snooping where he shouldn’t be and asking around about you quite a bit.”

Asami smirks.

“Should I be worried?”

“Not at all sir. As usual, there’s nothing _too_ find. Though the boy certainly does have an array of sources, but none seem eager to cross you.” Asami nods in approval, clearly dismissing anything more.

The silence goes on for a good few blocks as they drive through the busy night traffic.

“Sir, if I may.” Kirishima says into the quiet, keeping his voice even and light.

Asami turns towards him, a single eyebrow raised and cigarette dangling in his hand by the window.

“Might I suggest you rethink taking some time off? Surely my team and I can handle things for the next days.” He hedges, preparing for a multitude of possible responses.

Asami actually laughs, a short and clipped sound in the space of the car.

“Am I really being that transparent?” Asami asks, taking a deep huff of his Dunhill.

Kirishima can’t help but smirk back. “Of course not. It’s only that I just happen to know you so well.”

“Nnn. And do tell, why do you think I need to take some time off?”

That has Kirishima flushing, not quite sure how to say this next part.

No one likes to be _told_ to go get laid, but well, Asami clearly needs to let some steam off. His current fixation on Takaba just might be the release he needs.

“We just think—”

“We, now?” Asami cuts in, making Kirishima stutter to explain himself.

“He means me, Asami-Sama.” Suoh speaks up in his deep timber from upfront, clearly having been listening in.

Thankfully, Asami just has mirth in his eyes.

“Should I be worried that you two have been talking behind my back?” he teases.

“O-of course not, Asami. We just couldn’t help but notice your…recent distraction.” Kirishima says.

“Have I really been that different?” Asami asks, though it almost seems more to himself than either of his friends as he returns to looking out the window.

After a few moments of silence, he looks back with that familiar look in his gold eyes, one that he only gets when thinking about Akihito.

“Well then. Maybe I will take you up on that offer.”

**XXX**

Without the help of Yamazakis’ resources, it takes Akihito much longer to find anything substantial on Asami.

Scratch that: He doesn’t even manage _that_.

It’s been well over a week since he’d even seen the man; Well over a week since anything of note has happened at all in fact. It feels like a dam is blocking a flow of events and he’s left waiting in suspense.

Four times now he’s caught a glimpse of a crisp black suit following him on foot, and when in the streets on his Vespa there’s a familiar car tailing him from place to place. It makes him feel on edge, like he has to watch every step he takes lest he out himself in his search for information.

Then there was another time midweek where he nearly got caught sneaking into one of Asami’s more ‘underground’ clubs that’s invitation only. He’d had to make a pretty quick escape when they saw him in the back rooms trying to get info out of drunk patrons.

But if Asami’s still keeping an eye on him then why hasn’t he come and gotten him?

At this point, it’s not even anger that drives Akihito anymore. Just the obsessive need to learn more about his ‘Prey’. Really, Asami brought this all on himself. If he hadn’t thrown himself at Akihito that night then this would all be in the past.

That, and finding out how to get Yamazaki out of Asami’s pocket.

Yamazaki’s warning just goes to show how serious this all is, and it makes Akihito wonder what made Asami so interested in him in the first place. It’s not like he was trying to bring attention to himself, it just sorta happened.

Now that the week is coming to an end, he feels like he deserves some time to blow off some steam. Best way to do that is get shit-faced with Kou and Takato. Maybe not black-out drunk, but tipsy enough that he’ll catch a break from thinking about amber eyes and hard muscles.

And thus, that leads him here, one of the few ‘hidden gem’ bars around the city. The place is always lively, but never overcrowded. Perfect for a night out with friends. And speaking of…

“Hey, Aki! Over here!”

Kou is standing, leaning over the table with a bright and giddy smile on his face, and waving like a crazed man. _Looks like someone got a head start_ , Akihito laughs to himself as he heads over.

Takato is sitting next to Kou, more reserved but flushed in the cheeks from the alcohol. Both greet him with smiles and Takato slides a full glass of dark liquid over to Akihito when he sits down to join them.

“Aki! It feels like it’s been foreverrr. What have you been up to that you couldn’t even talk to your besties?” Kou demands almost immediately, voice a bit high. He always gets super rowdy when he’s drunk. It also always makes Akihito roll his eyes in jest.

“You know how it is. Freelance work makes me run around like crazy.” He replies, taking a sip of his drink. Just what he needs to loosen up.

“Yeah, but like, you’ve been more busy than usual. What gives?” Takato edges in, still mostly sober. His eyes are kind though, and Akihito knows he could tell them anything with the utmost trust, but he doesn’t want to risk involving them. Asami may not be out hurt Akihito it seems, but he still barely knows the man and his motives.

“I know. Let’s just say I’ve been having some tough clients and leave it at that, eh?” he goes for, and both his friends send him curious looks but thankfully drop the subject.

“Oh, hey! So you’ll never believe what happens with me and…”

And thus the evening went on to involve a very in depth and detailed recalling of Kous’ week with his new girlfriend and all the quirky places they went on for date nights. Something about aquariums and an escaped peacock, making Akihito spit out some of his alcohol in laughter.

“And then we just happened to run into Takato and his missstresssss.” Kou sings out, clearly getting close to his limit. Akihito’s feeling lighter himself, but not quite as exuberant as Kou is.

“Oh yeah. How is the married life going?” Akihito asks. It’s easy to forget that his friend is already married since he doesn’t make a big deal of it. His wife is rather friendly and she’s actually joined them once or twice at the bar before.

Takato actually blushes a little, rubbing his nose.

“Ah, it’s good. We’re still trying for a little one, but it turns out we should wait since our finances aren’t quite where we want them.” He says. Akihito doesn’t get the draw to wanting a child, but he’d never turn down watching his friends once they do have one.

“You’ll get there, dude. You two’ll make awesome parents.” He offers, really meaning it.

“What about you, Akihito? Anyone catch your eye lately??” Kou asks, like a jerk.

Ok, maybe he’s not a jerk to ask, but Akihito feels it like a sore spot he’d rather ignore.

“Nope, no one at all. You know how it is. Still waiting for the right fish to come along.” He tells them. It’s not really a lie either.

Just because he felt something when Asami kissed him doesn’t mean he _likes_ him. He’d kissed Akihito knowing he was a guy, so Asami was most likely gay or even bi, but there’s no telling how he’d react to finding out Akihito didn’t quiet have the same packaging as a cis man.

He tells himself he doesn’t want to find out—but deep inside he wants to see, to know, if the man’s passion didn’t care about what was in his pants.

“Not to mention finding someone who’ll still think of me as human after the clothes are off.” he mutters, a bit sourly.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone right for you, Akihito. And if anyone gives you trouble, you just call us and we’ll get some pepper spray, since, well, none of us are fighters.” Takato placates, chuckling but serious.

“Yeah! You just gotta put yourself out there man. I’m sure they’ll come along!” Kou adds cheerfully.

Akihito doesn’t know how he got himself such good friends, but he’s not about turn the positive vibes away.

Actually, he does remember. He’d picked up the wrong pharmacy bag, only to have Takato calling him to trade when he realized that his was messed up too. Hence, how they know he’s trans. Takato never even blinked an eye, and telling Kou was an easy decision. The guy didn’t have a mean bone in his body.

He smiles at them, clinking his glass to theirs and taking a deep swig.

_Here’s to seeing what happens, then._

**XXX**

OK, maybe he did have a little too much to drink.

Because surely, as he stumbles up the outside steps to his apartment, that can’t really be the man he’s spent all night avoiding thinking about leaning next to his front door, casually smoking like he belongs there.

Akihito almost trips on the last step up, but he catches himself on the railing before he can completely humiliate himself.

He hears a deep chuckle.

“Falling head over heels for me already, Akihito?”

Akihito groans, rubbing his face in his hand. He’s glad he decided to take a cab instead of letting his friends drop him off. He’s waay too drunk for this, and he says as much out loud.

“Nnn. I’m way too drunk to deal with you right now, baka. Why don’t you go find someone else to bother?” he mumbles out, walking over to his door and digging out the keys, avidly not looking anywhere near the looming man.

“And miss out on teasing you for being an alcoholic?” Asami says, with mirth in his voice. He flics the butt of his cigarette before tossing it under his foot to extinguish. Frickin litterer.

The accusation has Akihito’s head shooting up in a glare.

“I’m not a—Ugh. I’m not dealing with this tonight. Good _bye_.”

He finally gets his keys into the lock and twists the door open, fully prepared to slam it in the jerks face but he’s too slow, and before he knows it Asami is pushing his way in and effectively blocking Akihito in the front hallway inside by crowing him against the door, with his broad hands placed on either side of Akihito’s head. The door slams shut with the force, and now the two are alone.

The action immediately has Akihito sobering up some, and on reflex he tenses, feeling the hot proximity of the others’ body so close to his. His defenses must really be down if his brain keeps going back to the fact that Asami’s body is hot and right there and he’s—

Asami is kissing him once more, a near repeat of last week but this time more intense, if that’s possible. Akihito gasps as he finds himself lip-locked, slow on the uptake and moaning on instinct. The taste of smoke and coffee makes him shiver, the invading tongue strong and controlling, just like the man himself.

Finally, after his brain’s caught up Akihito pushes at Asami’s shoulders with as much strength as he can gather, and after a nip on his bottom lip, the other man relents and pulls away, but still very much leaning over Akihito.

“Hey! You c-can’t just push your way into someone’s home—and do, do that!” he yells, making sure to show his displeasure at being ambushed and kissed like last time.

Asami smiles down at him, leaning forward and tilting his head, licking his wet lips. The looks he’s giving Akihito makes him envision all sorts of things.

“Really? But I came all this way just to see you. Surely that deserves something in return.”

The cocky words make Akihito flush more than he already is, both in irritation and arousal.

“I’m not gonna put out for you just because you came here and demanded it…no matter how well you kiss…and look….and—” Asami leans down again to nip at the corner of his mouth, distracting his drunken train of thought.

Asami chuckles.

“So you admit you find me attractive?”

Akihito blanches, not realizing he’d said that last part out loud.

“I’m drunk!” he shouts. Asami raises an eyebrow.

“I can see that. And taste it.”

“Well it’s your fault for kissing me!” Akihito grumbles, not feeling bad at all about it. Jerk deserves it.

“Nnn. Yet here I am, wanting to do it again.” Asami purrs out, and that _does_ things to Akihito. He blinks up owlishly, trying to make sense of how this is happening.

Asami leans down again, clearly going in for another kiss, and by now Akihito has sobered up pretty well. He stops the kiss by bringing his hand up and covering Asami’s mouth mere inches away from his own.

Akihito scowls.

“I mean it, asshole. Whatever game you’re playing at isn’t gonna fly. I won’t fall to my knees just because you’re the only one that’s looked at me with bedroom eyes.” Akihito says, making it come out as clear as he can.

Asami seems to relent, but not before nipping at Akihito’s palm, then leaning back up to his full height.

“I didn’t come all the way here for games, Akihito.” the older man says, strangely serious.

Akihito squints. “Oh yeah? Then why _are_ you here? Other than to bother me and leave marks for everyone to see? I’m still mad about that, you know.” he adds on. He had to be extra careful in his clothing selection to avoid questions from his co-workers and friends for the first half of the week, after the reaction Yamazaki had had, until the hickeys finally faded away.

Asami, on the other hand, is quiet, eyes unreadable as he thinks of an answer.

What _does_ he want from this young man?

He’d come over here after the ‘talking to’ from his two closest friends had given him. He’s obviously still stuck on Akihito, even after their very brief encounters. It’s like he can’t seem to get enough of him, and seeing the defiant fire in Akihito’s eyes once more right now only adds to whatever is building up inside.

Perhaps he does see this as a challenge: Get the boy to bend, and see how long it takes to get him into bed.

But he doesn’t want that light to burn out from the inevitable fallout forcing that would cause, and looking down at Akihito now, he feels like those honey eyes could ask him anything and he’d give in—as much as a man like him is capable of.

He sighs deeply and forces himself to keep is gaze on the boy. Showing emotions has never been his favorite thing.

“I suppose I could say I had some time off, and wanted to make sure you were keeping your nose clean of my business.” He says, going for a half truth.

It makes Akihito scoff and cross his arms in that adorable way of his. “You should know. You’ve had men following me around all week.”

Ah, so he is observant. Add that to the growing list of turn-ons about the blond wildcat.

“Just keeping an eye on my interests.” Asami replies, easily slipping back into his suave demeanor. No need to let the boy knows he’s changing things for Asami without even trying. Akihito just rolls his eyes, but he seems to be relaxing finally.

“Well if that’s all, I would really like you to leave so I can sleep off the headache the booze and your visit’s giving me.” Akihito says, deflecting. No way will he ever admit to feeling flattered by Asami’s sultry words.

“You know what helps with headaches? A good orgasm or two.” Asami replies, surprising Akihito into almost laughing. The older man is smirking with a knowing look.

“Uuuugh. You did not just say that.” Akihito groans, and hides his face in his hands. Could this man be any more ridiculous?

Asami laughs then, quiet but deep. He leans down again to whisper into Akihito’s ear, breath hot and sending shivers down his spine. “We never did finish what was started at Sion.”

The words make the memories return all over again—of strong arms holding him up against the wall easily, and the first deep kisses he’d ever experienced. Akihito looks over to Asami, mingling their breaths.

“And we aren’t going to. Not tonight, at least.” He tells him.

Asami looks surprised. “Just not tonight? Sounds like an offer’s still open.”

Akihito just rolls his eyes. Akihito may be the drunk one, but it seems Asami’s the one with his mind in the gutter. “Look, you’re not the only one that has secrets to keep, so until I can trust you, we’re not going to be doing anything.” Akihito demands.

Intrigued, Asami wonders what secrets Akihito protects with such ferocity. Nothing small given by the way he’s guarding his body. Something he read in the boys’ initial file niggles at the back of his mind but he dismisses it.

“What would it take to get you to trust me?” Asami asks, shocking himself with the question. He’d be ashamed for nearly begging, if he weren’t so set on catching Akihito’s interest.

“You’re really serious about this, huh?” Akihito asks, one golden brow quirked.

“So it would seem.” Is all Asami gives him.

Akihito takes a hard look at the man in front of him, still very much in his space and practically burning with desire. It makes Akihito feel… _something_. Special? Maybe. Hunted? Definitely.

This could be good though. His ‘In’ to finding out about the great and powerful Asami Ryuichi. And a solution to his other little problem.

“Fine. I’ll let you take me on a few dates. See how serious you really are. But it’s going to cost you.”

“Making demands and asking for a date already? How very forward of you, Akihito.” Asami snarks, but he isn’t saying no.

“What, is dating too ‘Civil’ for men like you?” Akihito prods. He’s not even sure why he mentioned the date part. Maybe a part of him just wants to see how far he can push Asami before giving him what he wants. (Another part whispers it’s because he’s not exactly opposed to the idea of sleeping with the man.)

Asami narrows his eyes, thinking. What harm could it do? It’s been a long time since he’s had to convince someone into his bed, and the challenge has him heating up in the first time in forever.

“Alright, I’ll go along with your…demands, Akihito. What is it you want? Some of that information you’ve been hunting for? Status? Money?” he asks.

Akihito straightens up, answering almost immediately.

“No. I don’t need those. Any information I find out about you is going to be from my own skills. What I want you to do is let Yamazaki go. Forgive the loans and leave him out of your dealings from now on.”

Asami did not expect that. Perhaps he’d expected what he always does from others who want something from him. But this is new, and he should’ve seen it coming. Akihito is an enigma all of his own.

Really, the demand wouldn’t affect him even in the least. He had other political figures and cops in his pocket in every major city, but Akihito doesn’t need to know that.

“All right.” He says. Akihito eyes widen.

“Really? Just like that? Even when you’re not really…getting anything out of it?” The kid seems thrown for a loop, and the look is both innocent and cute on his soft face.

“Don’t look so surprised. I’m a patient man, when I want to be. I’ll forgive the debts, if you stick to your word. And I’m not getting nothing. I expect a lot of dates in return for this demand. It took quite a lot of money to get the Force up and running again.”

Akihito nods, a little begrudgingly even though it was his own offer. He supposes it could be worse. And it’s likely this will either end with him walking away feeling like a failure with nothing to pin on Asami, or pinned _under_ Asami.

At that point, he knows which one he’d prefer.

After that, even he doesn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.....Ey, we get to see Asami work for it ;) wink wink. I'm going to enjoy making go to the craziest places at Akihito's demand. Though, I'm not sure what that'll entail, and how well I'll be able to write it...
> 
> I'll be sure to throw in some make-out sesh's and heavy peting though, b/c I'm weak for smut and it's killing me to hold off on it lol. But I want this to become a genuine love story, and Akihito has to know he can trust Asami before they do the Do. And my Akihito is very sex positive, fyi.
> 
> Hopefully this all made sense! Let me know if you have questions.   
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a kudos if you want and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading ;3


End file.
